Better than revenge
by Paigeeykins
Summary: Claire's and Micheals payback to Eve. Based on better than revenge by taylor swift. R R. now adopted by Writing4Ever1628
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea just popped in my head, so I thought I'd write it down. I hope you enjoy it  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing!<strong>

I stood by the counter in the coffee house, ordering a Mocha before I went up on stage with Michael.

"Claire." Shane said timidly behind me. I turned and glared at him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me." I said harshly, while Oliver looked at me curiously.  
>"But Claire..." he started to explain, again, but I just walked off with my coffee in hand.<br>Last week I had found him and Eve in bed together, and I broke my heart. They had try to tell me that it was nothing, just a mistake, _she_ even had the nerve to ask that I didn't tell Michael, but I didn't have to. He had walked in when I was screaming at them and heard the whole thing. That's why we were here tonight.  
>To sing a song about what happened, well to mostly get back at Eve, we still hadn't figured out a way to get back at Shane yet... but anyway, I had wrote a song... yes it's an undiscovered talent of mine, ever since Michael heard me singing and dancing along to a song on the radio he forced me to practice with him because 'I had a talent that shouldn't be wasted'.<br>"Ready Clare bear?" Michael asked me when I sat next to him. I nodded and scanned to room for Eve, and spotted Goth bitch straight away.

He lead me onto the stage to much applause and he started playing

**"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"  
><strong>everyone looked up at us with interest at such an abrupt beginning **  
>Ha!<br>Time for a little revenge  
><strong>I saw Eve go bright red at this, burying her head in her hands. She obviously caught on that this was for her.**  
>The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...<br>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him  
>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause<br>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"  
><strong>Me and Shane were doing really well, and then she had to come along.**  
>I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it<br>I underestimated just who I was dealing with**

I didn't even know she was interested in him like that.**  
>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<br>She underestimated just who she was stealing from  
><strong>She thought that I was just little Claire, that there was no way I could get back at her.**  
>She's not a saint<br>And she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known  
>For the things that she does<br>On the mattress, whoa  
>Soon she's gonna find<br>Stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't<br>Make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge<br>**She'll defiantly know that from now on**  
>She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list<br>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling<br>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things  
><strong>Eve, leave, grieve, deceive**  
>But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know<br>Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go  
>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me<br>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity  
><strong>All her goth clothes are just stupid. She only does it to annoy the fucking vampire in town.**  
>She's not a saint<br>And she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known  
>For the things that she does<br>On the mattress, whoa  
>Soon she's gonna find<br>Stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't<br>Make you many friends  
><strong>I surprised she any one left after what she did to me and Michael**  
>She should keep in mind<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge<br>**I looked over at Eve and saw that she was crying. Good, she deserves it. I just gave her a satisfied smirk and small wink. Showing everyone who exactly I meant.**  
>I'm just another thing for you<br>To roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him but haven't you heard<br>I'm just another thing for you  
>To roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him but I always get the last word  
>Whoa<strong>

He tears turned into a fierce glare of defiance, it looks like someone's going to try and answer back.**  
>She's not a saint<br>And she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known  
>For the things that she does<br>On the mattress, whoa  
><strong>Everyone will know her for the slut she is now**  
>Soon she's gonna find<br>Stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't<br>Make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge<strong>

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do<br>I don't think you do

She defiantly didn't know what she was doing anymore.**  
>Let's hear the applause<br>**Everyone in the coffee house started clapping, and I swore I could even see Oliver clapping a little bit**  
>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)<br>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<strong>

Eve stood out and ran out of the shop crying, and everyone clapped louder. It looks like we got our revenge.


	2. adoption notice

Hey guy's. It's been a while since I've updated any of my stories so I'm putting them all up for adoption!

I haven't had time to keep up with any of my stories because I had a lot of course work to do and I was rushed off my feet with all that, and I haven't had any good idea's for them.

If you're interested in this story or any of my others then just let me know by sending me a PM, all I ask if that you take good care of them.


End file.
